This proposal for a Phase II International Clinical, Operational and Health Services Research Training Award for AIDS and Tuberculosis (ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB) is based upon the research training needs and opportunities identified during the Phase I ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB planning grant in Peru. Participant institutions in the Phase I grant and this Phase II proposal have a well-established collaborative research and research training history in Peru: Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH);University of Washington (UW);University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB);and the Peruvian research NGO IMPACTA. The overarching goals of this ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB program are to preserve the health of people living with HIV/AIDS;provide timely, curative treatment to persons with tuberculosis;and decrease transmission of these infections. To achieve these goals, we propose the development of an ICOHRTA research training program at UPCH to increase the cadre of Peruvian and other Latin American scientists active in clinical, operational, and health services research in HIV/AIDS and TB;and to catalyze and guide the application of research expertise in Latin America for scale-up, cost-effective delivery, and continuous improvement of treatment, care, and prevention services for HIV/AIDS and TB. Specific activities will include: 1) implementation of an innovative, locally-directed educational curriculum at UPCH to underpin the ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB program, including the development of a Graduate Certificate Program in HIV/AIDS and TB at UPCH, focused on clinical, operational, and health services research and related prevention research;2) training, mentoring and small grants for Graduate Certificate Program trainees to perform clinical, operational, and health services research and related prevention research for treatment, care and prevention of HIV/AIDS and TB;3) Provide long term research and training experience and career mentoring for current or potential UPCH faculty members. This ICOHRTA proposal would enhance not only the sustainability of the existing collaborative research training efforts in Peru, but also the relevance of research training to local needs and opportunities as HIV/AIDS and TB treatment and prevention efforts are scaled up in Peru and other Andean countries.